a world of chances
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: We're falling off the edge again. - TeddyVictoire drabbles
1. vampire

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Teddy/Victoire drabbles :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> vampire  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

"You _what_?"

Teddy winced at the volume of his girlfriend's voice. "Torie, please, calm down, it was nothing, I swear - "

"Nothing?" Victoire demanded, hands on hips. "You ran into a coven of vampires! And fought them! With your bare hands!"

He grimaced. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"You are a grade-A idiot, Teddy Lupin," she informed him primly. "Where do you hurt?"

"I'm _fine_," he insisted, then groaned in pain when she touched his arm. "Uh, never mind."

Her expression turned affectionate. "Sit down, you idiot," she ordered him, pointing to his bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he admitted, smiling sheepishly at her as he sat. "That one vampire was _vicious_."

"Vampires usually are," Victoire agreed absently, gathering Healing potions from a cabinet. "Especially if they sparkle. Hold still, I'm going to put these on your wounds."

Teddy laughed, and immediately regretted it, because the movement sent a fresh surge of pain through his head. Stupid vampire.

"Stop doing that," Victoire said, a fond smile on her face as she began covering a wound on his arm with a soapy purple potion.

It was a good thing his girlfriend was training to be a Healer, Teddy thought, and tried not to move lest another vampire-inflicted injury flare up again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. battlefield

**prompt:** battlefield  
><strong>writer:<strong> w a t e r m e l o n e y e s

-:-

Victoire hated the state of their relationship. It was like a huge battlefield. Each one aiming to hurt when they had no reason too.

Everyday she would see Teddy giggling and flirting with another girl. Yesterday it was the darling Lily Luna girl. And she's only thirteen!

One day, while her and Teddy were lying on the loveseat, kissing, she pulled her lips apart from his and looked up. His muddy eyes stared into her vivid blue. "Is everything okay Vic?"

She bit her pouty lip and shook her head no. "No, nothing is okay Teddy."

"Is this about Dominique? I told you that I was sorry."

"No. Yes. Well sorta. What it is, is that we are only aiming to hurt. Normal people don't act this way. Normal people's relationships aren't battlefields. I'm sorry but I have to leave." She stood up and walked out the door, while he gaped at the veela.

They both deep down knew it was for the best because every battlefield has it's ending.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. take a chance

**prompt:** take a chance  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

"He's _scared_, and the realization hits Victoire like a ton of bricks.

"You're not honestly commitment-phobic, are you, Teddy?" she demands, blue eyes wide.

Teddy shrugs. "Well, I just - I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, Torie - "

"You're so silly sometimes," she tells him with a fond smile on her face. "Teddy, what happened with your ex-girlfriend isn't going to happen with me. We've been best friends since forever."

His eyes are a heartbreaking shade of silver. "But - something might go wrong, Torie. What if we don't end up happily ever after?"

Victoire steps closer, taking his hands in hers. "Then we'll just have to take a chance, won't we?"

His protest dies on his lips as she leans forward and presses her lips to his in the sweetest, most magical kiss she's ever had.

"Hm," Teddy breathes against her mouth. "Guess we will."

Her answering smile is enough to erase all his doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. emerald

**prompt:** emerald  
><strong>writer:<strong> my best enemy

-:-

"Vicky?" Teddy reaches over and touches her cheek.

Victoire rolls over sleepily. "Mmmh?"

"You awake?"

"Well, obviously", she says, snuggling into him.

Teddy buries his face in her longe blonde hair. "Your hair smells so _good._"

Vicky laughs." You say that every day." She ruffles his emerald-green spikes. "I like your hair better. But it would look a bit stupid on me."

"You'd look fantastic with any hairstyle." Teddy leans down and kisses her lightly. "And I'd love you no matter what."

Vicky hugs him." I love you, Teddy"

He smiles." I love you too, Vicky."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. unhealthy

**prompt: **unhealthy

**author: **thethymeisright

* * *

><p>It's unhealthy, how much she's trying to keep a hold on him. She even digs up that Veela charm she's kept under control for so long, but still he slips away.<p>

And ok, she's pregnant and sweaty and hormonal, but she loves him.

And when did that stop being enough? When did he start craving the company of younger women- girls, even, her youngest _cousin_.

Because Lily doesn't care about her, no, no way. She's too busy being wrapped up in that pretty little world of hers where she rebels against everything and looks gorgeous all the while.

Poor Lily. What the girl doesn't realise is that when Teddy's done with her, he'll just move away, move on to the next victim, leaving his wife alone in a cold bed, and always searching, searching for _more_.

And Victoire will always be waiting for him to finally realise that the woman he married is, after all, the one for him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. medieval

**prompt: **medieval

**writer:** matt-smiths

* * *

><p>They're up a tree because it's summer and they've decided to climb the oak at the bottom of the garden at the Burrow. It's just what Teddy and Victoire do, okay?<p>

They're fifteen and she's wearing shorts that show off a sinful amount of leg and she's laughing and Teddy can't resist her when she laughs. As he watches, Victoire hauls herself up another branch and perches there, looking down at him.

"C'mon, slow coach!" She teases, extending a hand to help him with her aqua eyes laughing. Teddy accepts her hand and clambours up to sit next to her, feeling on top of the world.

"This is cool," he tells his best friend and she just grins.

Even though Teddy knows that Bill will kill him he sees, because he has a medieval attitude to his daughters, he leans over to tuck a stray curl behind Victoire's ear and kisses her gently.

And you know what? It's like touching heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. complex

**pairing: **ocvictoireteddy  
><strong>prompt: <strong>complex**  
>author: <strong>swirling-summernotes

* * *

><p>And sometimes she catches him staring at her, and she just flicks her red blonde hair and turns away, because what else is she supposed to do? It's not that she stares at him, or anything. She waited her whole life for him, and then he decides to run away to another country and get a girlfriend, and...<p>

And it's just not fair.

She's all curls and smiles and happyhappy blue eyes, and Victoire really just wants to scream when she sees them together. Molly gushes about how cute they are, and Victoire thinks about how cute her and Teddy could have been.

On occasion, Stella will look at her and glare, and Victoire gets knots in her stomach, because it's not her fault. Everyone's talking and laughing at the Burrow, and the sun's out, smiling and happy, and Victoire learns that pretty looks can be deceiving.

TeddyandVictoire would have been so much simpler. Adding Stella Nott to the mix made things a whole lot more complex.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	8. epiphany

**prompt: **epiphany  
><strong>writer: <strong>RedCloakedMaiden

* * *

><p>They're their own wolf pack, Teddy and Victoire. After many months of sleepless nights, the grownups reluctantly allowed them to brave out another month's restless nights of the full moon—together.<p>

That's where they are now. The two of them escaped the Burrow and ventured outside to lie down in the grass together, staring up at that cold moon.

Now, the sun is rising. It's the best part (and except for having Victoire with him, the only good part), although he prefers the nights spent on the beach for a glorious rising of fire and water.

"Victoire," Teddy whispers. "Wake up, it's over."

She only whimpers a bit in her sleep, her head curled on top of his knees. He tugs at her shoulder and then let's go.

It's a long-standing joke between them, one of the many made up from their wolf moon nights, that her name ought to be _Victoire Diana_, this midnight goddess, hunting, howling at the moon, all alone…but she's Victoire Apolline. And it's something like an epiphany for him, with the sun rising, and Victoire still sleeping on his shins that she should be his light, the reason he waits out those dark nights—

And every wolf needs a mate, don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	9. flower

prompt: flower

author: tony-starks

* * *

><p><em>i was seven and you were nine<em>

"Toira! Toi_ra_!" the impatient blue-haired boy called exasperatedly as he ran across the Burrow's garden, searching for his best friend.

"Go _away_, Nika," he told the blonde girl who ran up to him in an annoyed tone. "I'm looking for _Toira_, not _Nika_," he informed her bossily. The little blonde girl pouted at him and pulled the finger at him, shocking him. "Nika! That's _rude_," he admonished, shaking his head at the five year old before resuming his search for Victoire.

"_There_ you are," he cried out in relief, finally spotting Victoire up in a tree. She glanced down at him, and at the sight of him her open and curious expression schooled itself into a snobbish mask.

"Go away," she muttered in a small voice. "I don't want to speak to you."

Teddy frowned, and carefully considered the tree. He took a deep breath, and then a running jump towards a tree limb. He missed. He fell to the ground in a heap, and pouted. Victoire looked down almost involuntarily, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

Teddy scowled at her, muttering, "You're too much like Nika, you know." At her questioning expression, he elaborated. "I told her to go away because I was looking for you, and she pulled the naughty finger at me!" he exclaimed, indignant.

Victoire giggled, and looked at him carefully. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Cos you're mad and I don't like you being mad at me and I picked a flower to make it better," he told her with all the shy awkwardness nine year old boys have.

Victoire regarded him carefully for a moment, before nodding almost imperceptibly, and clambering down. She accepted the white flower with a pretty smile, and shyly grasped Teddy's hand, and smiling as he curled his fingers around hers.

It wasn't until she was twenty-four years old that she reflected on the memory wistfully and with a slight bitterness.

Then again, until she was 24 years old, she never had a reason to feel sick at the sight of a pretty _lily_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. fire

**prompt:** fire

**author:** allie's hope

* * *

><p>And then there was fire. And all Victoire could do was hold onto him, shut her eyes and pray for her sister.<p>

Because if there was no hope, then there was no point. Or at least that's what she'd learnt with Teddy. With him, giving up hope was like surrendering to the evil, surrendering to darkness.

Quicker than the fire had erupted, there was a pulling at Victoire's naval. She knew that if she struggled, she could be hurt but it took every fibre of her being not to resist the apparation.

Then her feet were on solid ground and Teddy had wrapped his arms around her, crushing her.

"Teddy. Please stop." Victoire whispered emotionlessly.

Teddy stepped back contemplating Victoire. "Vic..." Teddy said sympathetically. "I am so sorry."

Victoire shook her head, fingertips pressed against her temples. "No, no. It's not your fault Teddy. I should have known what was happening. I should have noticed something was off."

Teddy placed his hands strongly on either side of Victoire's face. "We will figure this out. I promise." Teddy placed a tender kiss on Victoire's forehead. "But for now, I'm just glad your okay."

Victoire nodded half-heartedly, her face burning with regret, guilt and the feel of Teddy's comforting lips.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. pillow

**prompt:** pillow  
><strong>writer: <strong>chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>The pillow under her head has never felt so heavy.<p>

All she can think about is _him_ and what _he_ did to her and gosh, it's all too much. He's just a boy, just a boy, _just a boy_, but my gosh, he's so much more. He's _Teddy Lupin_. Everyone knows that it's supposed to be _Teddy- and - Victoire _so why is he dating that little Lily Luna girl, her own cousin?

She feels like hurling a pillow into his face. It's supposed to be TeddyAndVictoire, forever and ever, but now it's never going to be.

All because of little Lily Luna Potter.

So sighing, she buries her face into her pillow, dreaming of a boy with blue hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
